Stubs
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Yuki, being the perfect boy he is, is shocked when he finds small, furry stubs on his face! Oh dear Akito, what ever shall he do? He'll ask Shigure, that's what! Teehee.


A/N: 

**I'm baaack! And do you know what means?**

**CELEBRATION FIC.**

**Exactly. So, this one is about Yuki… getting stubs on his face… because he's getting older, and Shigure trying to teach him how to shave, but hurting him more than he is helping him.**

**Warnings: OOC and language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just a few key rings and a poster.**

Yuki, the modern day 'prince' from Japan, had always admired the fact that he had wonderful looks and a personality that any lady would love. He wasn't one to enjoy the stunning transformation of puberty, either, because it made him feel foolish; he wasn't growing as fast as all the other boys in his class. Whether this was the work of the curse or not was immaterial, because no matter what, he was sure that the same thing would apply.

He was awake; which was a change from his daily, morning routine. He casually stumbled into the bathroom, an act that was un-prince like, and stood in front of the mirror.

"Lets shake hands," He said monotonously, reaching for the mirror. Just as his fingers were about the grace across his own reflection, he snapped them back and ran them through his hair.

"Ah!" He hollered to the mirror. "Too cool!"

At this particular moment, whilst staring at his not-very-gorgeous face, he noticed something growing across the top of his lip and outer cheek bones. He touched his face lightly and rubbed his finger back and forth. He gasped.

"Nyaaa!"

Okay, that wasn't exactly gasping. He _screamed_ out, when he noticed the slight stubbly line growing around his perfect face. What ever was he to do? He couldn't just call for help. The only other male in the house apart from the stupid pervert Shigure, was the stupid cat Kyo, and to Yuki, there was no way in hell he would say anything to him. Going on Shigure, he called out.

"Shiggy!" His voice rattled with fear and angst down the rolly polly stairs.

Shiggy, who was reading porn at the moment on the incident, looked up with inquisitive eyes. Who would have called, in such a girlish manor. Was it Tohru, begging for pleasure? Was it Kyo, discovering his sexuality (and gender)? Or was it Yuki, who had found a condom in his breakfast ceral?

Standing up and trudging up the stairs, Shiggy heard gaspable breathing coming from the bathroom. He slid the door open. Yuki was standing there, looking impatient.

"Get in you stupid dog! I need your help!"

Shiggy laughed like a cow (no offense to HARU or anything). Yuki rolled his eyes and tugged Shiggy closer and into a passionate kiss… NOT.

Yuki tugged Shiggy closer and pointed towards the mirror. Shiggy looked. Then laughe harder. Yuki rolled his eyes once more before the series of happenings, well, happened all over again. For about five times.

"SHIGGY!" Yuki finally yelled, once he had rolled his eyes a billion times. "For fucks sake! I need help! Can't you get this… fuzz, off me?"

Shiggy nodded and handed him a pair of scissors.

"This my boy," Shiggy started, sounding all professional. "Is how you shave,"

He then progressed to cutting up Yuki's face. Yuki cried out in pain as the scissors sliced at his skin. After a while, Shiggy stopped and examined the boy. His face was a few minor scratches and a few big ones, but at least the stubs were gone.

"There," He sighed, finally. "You're done,"

Yuki turned to the mirror and blinked. He blinked again. Then some more.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yuki hollered. "MY FACE IS SO UGLY NOW!"

"Not like it wasn't ugly in the first place," Kyo chimed in as he walked past at that exact moment because I said so.

Yuki then cried. Why was Shigure do mean to him? Why was Kyo so mean to him? Why wasn't Miss Honda, Mr. Honda so she/he could help instead? Why did the fic writer keep changing from Shiggy to Shigure? Why are there so many damn questions?

"Well," Shigure said. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"I certainly have!" Yelled Yuki. "Miss Honda can shave herself better than you can! I'll ask her next time!"

Shigure was very offended. So he ate a tub of ice cream.

End.

**A/N:**

**Well… that was a bit scary.**


End file.
